Fallout: New Infinite
by Carlos68
Summary: When Charlotte meets the Mojave, and the Mojave meets the others, the Mojave's fate will lay under the hands of all 5 Cadets and Ichika. How will these Cadet's actions change the fate of the Mojave? Let us find out as we go into the point of views from Ichika and the Cadets to see who can change the outcome of the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam.


**Fallout: New Infinity**

**Warning: I do not own Fallout New Vegas or Infinite Stratos.**

The air was warm, and dry. There was... something else, too. About the air? Something dangerous was absent. Something that could have made waking up confused much, much worse. Her confusion only increased as she tried to understand this feeling, so she moved on. She was lying on a thin mattress, wearing only her IS jumpsuit, with a sheet laid over him. Her muscles were sore, but after testing with a wiggle of fingers, she concluded that they were functional. She could smell soap, body odor, grain alcohol, and maybe a hint of dried blood. Her mouth was still moist, and tasted like yesterday's ocean aftertaste. She felt a breeze, and he could hear the rapid creaking of an off-balance ceiling fan. And she could hear footsteps approaching.

She opened her eyes with a start and turned her head in time to see a bald, white-mustachioed man take a seat in the chair next to him. The man wore a rough outfit: homespun trousers and a shirt that looked to be made of light canvas, and a red handkerchief around his neck. His face was calm and his expression reassuring. The girl on the bed blinked at the man in the chair, feeling just as unsure as she did unthreatened.

"You're awake. How bout that?" The strange man spoke first, adding to the wakened sleeper's confusion. The white-mustached man spoke with a twang, she was almost certain the accent was American. Why did that seem... wrong, but obvious? Her misgivings must have shown on her face, because the man lifted both his hands in a calming gesture, and spoke again.

"Easy there, easy. You've been out cold a couple of days now. Why don't you relax a second? Get your bearings. Let's see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?"

Yes, definitely an American accent. The girl sitting on the bed stopped to think, trying to make some sense of things, to find anything familiar about her situation, and came up with a simple answer.

Reliving herself down, the girl began with her name "My name is Charlotte Dunois."

The man in the chair chuckled. "Well, can't say that's what I'd have picked for you," he said, "but if that's your name, that's your name."

"I'm Doc Mitchell," the stranger finally offered. "Welcome to Goodsprings."

"Thanks," said Charlotte in a friendly tone as she was babbled from within the fact of 'but if that's your name, that's your name.' She quickly asked a question that "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my home" replied Mitchell. "In my office, I should say, which is also my home. Town of Goodsprings, near the city of New Vegas, in the Mojave Wasteland. It used to be the State of Nevada, Southwestern Commonwealth back before the War. Ancient history, of course. I'm sorry, I go on sometimes."

Charlotte giggled for a second before asking yet another question, this time about what Mitchell said "Wait, War? What War? I thought the Alaska Treaty kept every nation in check with IS? What happen, did the treaty somewhat get broken?"

Doc Mitchell looked at her confused but gave the best reply with at least some detail "The war must've started off that way, a possible breaking of a treaty between the world powers."

Charlotte was left speechless briefly. She sped throughout her mind and stressed what might've happened; America, Russia and China broke the Alaska Treaty and went out into a full out IS arms race and a World War 3 against each other. But something didn't make up, why is she still alive?

But she couldn't answer to herself as the doctor continued onwards.

"You came in here with quite a crash landing 2 days ago. Victor brought you in, he's one of the townfolks. Said he helped you out of a ridge side crater just northwest of Goodsprings, after he saw the rascals who were trying to get to you. He's an odd one, Victor, but trustworthy as a rule. I'd say he saved your life." The doctor paused, looked Charlotte over. He shook his head once. "Of course," he continued. "I guess you deserve a fair bit of credit yourself. When he brought you in, I could hardly believe you were still breathing. You'd only came in with a concussion, I'm surprised you haven't got broke a single bone from the crash landing."

"I'm surprised too that you and Victor rescued me, I must've been lucky that you found me up on the ridge." she kind of grinned slightly.

"Well you got most of it right anyway." softly spoken Mitchell as he stood up from his chair. "Well, there's no sense in keeping you in bed anymore. You think you can stand up all right?"

Charlotte nodded and stood while taking her time. "Well, you certainly look like you recovered from that bullet mighty fast," the doctor said.

"Do you have a mirror around here I could use?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure, sure, right by the Vigor Tester over there. I'll tell you what that is in a minute. Here, take this mirror if you plan on brushing your hair or teeth or anything, most of the kinds of mirrors that you hang up on walls are broken around here," Doc Mitchell said, handing her a small mirror.

Charlotte raised it to her face and saw her usual hazel eyes, not as brown. She still kept her smooth silky blonde hair and her white skin just when she was last using her IS.

Well, at least something felt familiar. Charlotte brushed her hair, and couldn't find a toothbrush, or toothpaste for that matter, so she decided to let his teeth rot for a while. But how did that matter, she didn't eat since for 3 days.

"Ah, I guess you're done with all your business? All right, then, let me introduce you to the Vigor Tester," Charlotte heard the doctor say as she put down the mirror.

She closed the door and looked over at where the man was standing. There, against the wall, stood what looked more like something you'd find in a casino.

"This baby can recognize all your traits and characteristics as soon as you pull the lever. Go ahead and try it, we'll see how healthy you really are," Doc Mitchell said.

Charlotte walked up to it, slowly put her hand on the lever upon getting struck with a feeling of nervousness. She pulled the lever and a sound emitted from the machine that once again reminded her of something out of a casino, and then something popped up. Seven categories appeared on the screen in slots with numbers beside them. They were basic statistics a person might have, strength, intelligence, etc. Most of Charlottes were at a five, except for 2 stats that stood out; Agility and Charisma. They were both at a 6. But one of them really stood out; Intelligence. It was an 8.

"Good to see them bullets didn't affect your charm none." Doc Mitchell exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's about all. You can stay here for a few more days if you want, but you seem to be perfectly healthy. But, seein' how you have no place to stay, you're welcome here any time you want. I'll walk you to the door," Doc Mitchell said, and did so.

"Here, this was yours." Doc Mitchell said by the door and opened his right palm up with Charlotte's pendant. "My pendant, thankfully you found it and it wasn't destroyed." thanked Charlotte as she took it and put it back around her neck.

"Oh and put this on too so that way people don't pick on you for the lack of modesty." reminded Doc Mitchell as he handed her a dark khaki short sleeved and short skirted trench coat. She took the coat and put it on over her IS jumpsuit. It covered most of her upper legs and the coat had a collar like what you would find on a tuxedo dress shirt and it had a button zipper.

"Well, like I said, come back anytime you want. You should probably see Sunny Smiles before you leave town, she can teach you how to survive in the Mojave," Doc Mitchell said.

Charlotte grinned and replied, "Thank you, I'll be heading to her before I go out of town at anytime." Suddenly, she says her last words in French by accident "Well, au revoir médecin."

The doctor hated it when people just called him by his last name. But he was stunned as he heard the words 'Au revoir' and 'médecin'. Such a foreign yet a formal way of saying goodbye. "Be safe, Charlotte. Try not to get yourself hurt." he replied, and the blond haired girl opened the door, went out and closed the door.

As he saw the door close, he turned his head away from the door and was left speechless.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Also, if have read the story and you know about both Fallout New Vegas and Infinite Stratos, give me your best opinion so far on the story. In the mean time, farewell. **


End file.
